Asteroid Zeutron Z3 4Meteor Revolve
Asteroid Zeutron Z3 4Meteor Revolve, known as Asteroid Zeus 4Meteor Revolve '(小惑星ゼウス4流星の回転, Shōwakusei Zeusu 4 ryūsei no kaiten) is a Stamina Type Beyblade released by Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the SwitchStrike System. It was released in western countries as a SwitchStrike Starter Pack for CAD$17.99 in Canada, USD$12.99 in the United States, and AUD$24.99 in Australia. Energy Layer - Asteroid Zeutron Z3 ''Main article: Energy Layer - Asteroid Zeutron Z3 In-depth information for Hasbro's '''Asteroid Zeutron Z3 Energy Layer will be placed here once drafting has been completed for it. Please be patient. Forge Disc - 4 Main article: Forge Disc - 4 4''', like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features two protrusions, one molded into the shape of a "4" and the other molded into the shape of the Roman Numeral "IV". The protrusions extend further from the center more than other Core Discs which grants '''4 high Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) and subsequent Stamina potential. As a Core Disc, 4''' is comparatively heavier than regular Forge Discs such as Heavy and Gravity which grants higher Knock-Out Resistance and the ability to facilitate Disc Frames can add characteristics such as Life-After-Death with Cross or Glaive. While 7 has greater Stamina, '''4's Stamina is still comparable. Disc Frame - Meteor Main article: Disc Frame - Meteor Meteor is a pentagonal Frame with numerous protrusions to give it a rough perimeter. While too small to come into contact with the opponent's Layer, Meteor is one of the thickest and thus heaviest Disc Frames in the game, which grants high Attack potential when paired with Core Discs such as 7. Performance Tip - Revolve Main article: Performance Tip - Revolve Revolve features a sharp tip of a small diameter surrounded by a free-spinning ring, akin to the Around Sharp Performance Tip from the Metal Fight Saga. The sharp tip of Revolve provides low friction with the stadium floor, resulting in high Stamina and Burst Defense properties. While the small diameter of the sharp tip may imply easy destabilization, the wide diameter of the free-spinning ring helps maintain stability. The wide diameter of the ring also provides Revolve high procession time which is useful against Opposite-Spin and Mobile Stamina Combinations. Furthermore, when launched at an angle, the free-spinning ring of Revolve makes more contact with the stadium floor resulting in decent KO resistance, however said KO resistance still lags behind that of Orbit and Atomic due to the lower surface area and some Beyblades that are off center are easier to Burst. In the current metagame, Revolve is best suited for Pure Stamina Combinations due to the release of Atomic. However, Revolve's spring lock is stronger than that of Atomic and Orbit's, allowing it to be a safer choice for Layers with weak teeth such as Deep Chaos. Due to considerable manufacturing variations, Bladers must be careful when using this Tip. Some variations of Revolve do not spin freely as they should, and the disc becomes very stiff to tilt. Others have the disc pop out after significant usage. For competitive use, the most free-spinning one is ideal. The chances of obtaining one, however, are random.